friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Whooves: Aiding Royalty
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: When the Cat Jumps Out of the Bag Meanwhile: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: A New Era Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Acceptance Story: Doctor Whooves By Terrarian Pony Season 2: Episode 4 Aiding Royalty ... The T.A.R.D.I.S. was going out of control. The Doctor knew he had to take the bull by the horns. The Doctor jiggled the thingy, pressed the little doohicky, and pulled the levery thing. The T.A.R.D.I.S. seemed to be bouncing off of some sort of walls. A very narrow space to be exact. But where? The T.A.R.D.I.S. skidded to a stop on it's side. The Doctor struggled to get himself back up to the console. He took a moment to examine his new body. Doctor:" Let's see, have the same cutie mark it appears. That's to be expected. Why grey though? That's more Octavia's color. I don't quite like it on me. Let's see a white mane and tail... no wings. Darn, I hoped to be a pegasus this time. At least I didn't turn out to be a manticore. Wait... is this... is this a horn? I have a horn. I'm a unicorn! Alroight. Get yourself together Doctor. Now... where are we?" The Doctor opened the doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S., and found that the T.A.R.D.I.S. had landed on it's side. He reached a hoof out, and then felt all wobbly, and fell down. As he tried to get up, he found himself face-to-face with a familiar blue unicorn with a white and blue streaked mane, and an hourglass on her flank. Minuette:" Hello Doctor. Fancy seeing you here. I see you've regenerated." The Doctored wobbled on his hooves some more, and gave a nervous grin. Minuette watched in utter ammusement as the Doctor fell flat on his face again. Finally, he gave up and started making conversation. Doctor:" So... how's the wife and kid?" Minuette giggled. Minuette:" They're doing just fine. Need some help?" Doctor:" Yes, I would very much appretiate that." Minuette helped the Doctor onto his hooves, and then put on a serious look. Minuette:" Doctor, I need your help. The princesses of Equestria are being held hostage." Doctor:" By who?" Minuette:" A common enemy, Doctor." ... Dalek 1:" PREPARING FOR EXTERMINATION OF ALL EQUINE LIFE FORMS!" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's life force were being drained by the unknown technology. Their horns were hooked up to these contraptions, and were being sucked of their magic. These tall metal creatures, with long eyes, and weapons built into their metal bodies, were keeping them captive. Luna:" Thou... will not... exterminate the ponies... of Equestria." Celestia:" The elements of harmony... will likely stop you... before you do any damage." Dalek 1:" RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! THE DALEKS CANNOT BE STOPPED BY THESE ELEMENTS!" Dalek 2:" THE DALEKS WILL MERGE VICTORIOUS! AND SKARRO WILL BE REBORN!" ... Doctor:" So you're saying... we're on a spaceship full of Daleks, and the two princesses' magic are being drained as we speak, and they need their magic in order to invade Equestria?" Minuette:" Yes. That's exactly what I said, Doctor. We have to hurry and save them before the invasion..." Minuette was cut off by a Dalek that was investigating the strange noise that came from down the hall. Dalek:" INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek blasted a barrage of lasers that missed entirely. Doctor:" That's not good!" Minuette:" Don't worry! I got this one!" Minuettes horn glowed, and made a whirring sound, very similar to that of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and the Dalek exploded. Doctor:" What in Celestia's name was that all about!?" Minuette blushed slightly. Minuette:" Oh, well that's a little bit of an embarissing story actually. You see, I had this device called a sonic screwdriver, and I accidentally... possibly may have... swallowed it... and now I can only regenerate into a unicorn, in which case I was able to combine an explosion spell, with my sonic horn spell to enhance it." Doctor:" Wait, wait, wait, wait... did you say, that you swallowed your sonic screwdriver?" Minuette:" What? You didn't?" Doctor:" No, because I have it roight here." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, which flashed a blue light when activated. Minuette:" Are you bloody kiddin' me?" Doctor:" Why would you swallow your sonic in the first place?" Minuette:" It was an accident. It's a pretty long story, and we don't have enough time." Doctor:" Roight, let's go." ... Soon they were running through the halls with a horde of Daleks chasing them. It really wasn't helping that the Doctor was still in his regeneration cycle, and the fact that he now has a horn, and doesn't know how to use it, and instead decides ramming through any Daleks who get in the way is the best option, isn't doing them any good either. Eventually Minuette settles for the time-stopping spell that is her special talent. Knowing that in this place, the spell itself wouldn't last very long, she kept urging the Doctor to hurry up. Doctor:" I'm trying! I'm just really... really tired, and my new body is defying me in every way." Minuette:" Oh dear me. This is why I don't come on these adventures during my regeneration cycle." Doctor:" As I recall, you are the one whom said 'I need your help'. Unless you got this all on your own, hmm?" Minuette:" You're roight, sorry. It's just... Equestria is depending on us, and so are sun butt and constellation mane." Doctor:" Sun butt and con- OOOOOHHHH. That's a good one!" Minuette blushed. Minuette:" Yeah, don't tell them I said that, or I'll make you regenerate again." ... Finally, they made it to the two sisters' chamber. Doctor:" Celestia! Luna!" Luna:" Wha- how did thou... I mean... how did you ponies get here?" Doctor:" Princess Luna, it's me. I'm the Doctor remember?" Celestia:" You... kniw this stallion?" Luna:" I-impossible. The Doctor is brown, not grey." Minuette:" Trust me, it's the Doctor. He just regenerated. I'm sure he can explain it once we get you two out of this mess." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver to deactivated Celestia's magic drainer, and Minuette used her sonic horn spell on Luna's. Luna:" We must thank thee, for thou have saved us." Doctor:" Afraid there's no time for that. We need to get out of here. Also your using the royal Canterlot accent again." Luna face-hoofed. Luna:" I really need to work on that." Celestia:" Let us get out if here then." Minuette:" What are you doing Doctor?" Doctor:" Oh nothing serious, just setting the Dalek spaceship's to self destruct. We should be at the T.A.R.D.I.S. again before this place blows." Minuette:" Clever Doctor!" ... Soon they were back on the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the Doctor was disappointed when the princesses didn't even gasp. Doctor:" You aren't suprised about it being bigger on the inside?" Luna:" Doctor, mine and my sister's manes are bigger on the inside. This does not suprise us one bit." Celestia:" Though, I must say, the decor is very... interesting in here." The Doctor's jaw dropped, but then he remembered the spaceship was about to explode. Doctor:" Holed onto your flanks!" ... When the Doctor and Minuette returned, with the two sisters, to the castle, they found that it was gaurded more than usual. It felt like the time when Queen Chrysalis tried to take over Canterlot, except there were no changelings in Canterlot this time. Everypony was making a habit about some monsters or something. They asked one of the gaurds, and found out what happened the night of the Grand Galloping Galla. Luna was shocked to hear all of this, and needed to excuse herself. Luna:" My dear sister, I must depart back to the Night Realm. I think they may need me." Celestia:" Very well sister. I will setlle things here in Equestria." Luna:" Thank you, Celestia." With that, Luna disappeared to go back to the Night Realm. TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note: I know, I know. Not my best work, but at least I made it a little creative, and humorous with Minuette swallowing her sonic screwdriver. You have to admit that that is hilarious. Anyways, if you want to check out what Octavia, Daffodil, Bonbon, and the human Lyra were up too, just click the link next to the word "Meanwhile". If you instead want to see what happens next, click the link next to the word "Next", as usual. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)